


Unravelling Jeon Wonwoo

by eggtarts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Other, i'll probably half-assed write this, more r/s and character tag added as I go???, this is chaptered with no fixed updates since i write based on mood, this is wonwoo centric ok, trying a new writing style and something to fill my month break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall, fell, falling, <em>fallen</em>. </p><p>Jeon Wonwoo wonders about the walks of life and how the world does not offer as much as everyone says it does.</p><p>Wonwoo test Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Please live, Jeon Wonwoo.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo test Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation.

**Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation**

_Any two bodies_ in the universe _attract each other_ _with_ _a force_ that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square _of the distance between them._

-

Wonwoo likes to think the universe is limited than what it has to offer and that life is dull. 

Life does not offer much as everyone says it does. (They tell him he’s still too young to grasp this concept but the world surely has many things to offer. Wonwoo calls it bullshit.) The raven-haired can try and think of thousand possibilities he could end up with or as but it all stops when he feels it becoming bleak. (Honestly, he would lie if he never once imagine how it was like if he was a king of some foreign land or some idol that sells their face in the entertainment world but he’s just Jeon Wonwoo. The only Jeon Wonwoo, aged 17, a pessimistic boy who likes to think a lot and likes corgis far too much.)

The 17-year old male looks out of the window from his seat as the physics teacher in front is teaching the class about Newton’s Law of Universal Gravitation. _Gravity_. Wonwoo finds it hard to unravel the mysteries of gravity – that topic has always crossed Wonwoo’s mind far often than he wanted.

The mid-September autumn scene paints the scenery of Wonwoo’s view as the gentle breeze greets Wonwoo’s skin. The trees are in hues of orange, red and brown, signs that autumn is here before the winter’s coming. Fallen leaves even reside on the soiled ground. Gravity’s at work – the force of the leaves and the soiled ground attracts each other.

5 hours later − Wonwoo tested Newton’s Law of Universal Gravitation as he jumps down from the roof of his school.

It isn’t that high, Wonwoo thinks, given that the school only has three floors. He had even calculated that he’ll land on the ground just like the fallen leaves he saw earlier but who would have thought he would land on some teacher’s car; the alarm is loud though as Wonwoo feels wetness on his back. It’s probably his pool of blood. Crimson red, he hopes.

He looks up at the skies and laughs for a bit before the laughter dies down as tears replaced. The sky is so _beautiful_. Orange hues and white clouds. It’s so beautiful that Wonwoo sometimes forget that these type of beauty needs appreciation. He even hears the hustle and bustle of the city just outside the school compound and Wonwoo thinks that he might not be able to chase cars anymore or run around chasing the melon bun seller on his bike during lunch time.

But _wait_. This is not the end yet. _Not yet_.

But things turns black for Wonwoo and he finds it hard to inhale the air he breaths every day – or has Wonwoo been holding his breath all these while?

He hears the screaming of students. Were they his classmates? It didn’t matter. Not like anyone liked him or notice him in the first place. But hey, Wonwoo still _does not_ understand the concept of gravity. He probably won’t ever grasp the concept.

With that, Jeon Wonwoo closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate chaptered fic but I started one so I suck. Talk about this with me on twitter and tumblr? I wrote this on impulse. { side note: this is inspired by amy zhang's falling into place (this book wrecks me i'm not even done) so advanced note that some elements in this fic is somehow similar to the story, also I love her writing style so I'm trying that out.)} // I love plotting murders.
> 
> twitter: aesthetickwan  
> tumblr: bo0seungkwan


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo wasn't all that pessimistic before this.

Wonwoo wasn’t all that pessimistic before this. It was the death of his brother that had changed Wonwoo the way he is now. 

It was early summer, somewhere between mid-June that everything fell apart. It all started with his younger brother’s death. It was all too sudden, how hours ago Wonwoo had just been joking with his younger brother, Bohyuk, over his brother having a huge crush on this girl in his class. The next, his younger brother’s life was taken by a drunk driver who thought it was ideal to be drunk in broad daylight and an even better ‘idea’ for him to drive while he’s drunk. If only Wonwoo had told Bohyuk to stay home instead of letting his brother go out to play, perhaps Bohyuk would still be alive. _Perhaps_.

Wonwoo did not cry during his brother’s funeral, not when his mother does all the crying for him. He does not even cry when his family falls apart after that day. And he certainly does not cry when his parents decide that they needed to part ways – a divorce was called for in this event. He lives with his mother, who then kept herself busy with work so she wouldn’t grief. Wonwoo had wished he wasn’t underage because he rather live alone.

Everything else did not change much even when the divorce was then approved by the courts. He is still _the_ Jeon Wonwoo, aged 15, a boy who just lost his brother and has a broken family. It only changed when his mother receives a call a few months later something about his father having cancer and passing away with it being in stage four, how the old man had kept it a secret and Wonwoo thinks about the period of time where his father is always sick if not tired. Perhaps if Wonwoo had been more attentive or observant, then maybe and just _maybe_ the cancer would have been treated if not taken care of before everything is too late. Was there _even_ a cure for cancer?

He attended the funeral with his mother – number of people who attended were crying, some were of his relatives, some others he didn’t know the existence of. They gave him their condolences and Wonwoo wondered if condolences were just something people say as an obligatory speech to one’s family members or beloved when someone passed away. Wonwoo does not grasp the concept of funerals. 

If Wonwoo passed away sometime in the future, he hopes no one cries. It’s a waste of tears to cry for someone who’s dead, especially for someone like Jeon Wonwoo. Besides, death was _never_ a happy memory. (Unless you’re a serial killer who takes joy in killing someone. Then that can be a form of happiness.) The raven-haired also hopes for his ashes to be one with the wind if that’s possible. Wonwoo has always wanted to know how it is like to fly. But before anything, he wants to write his own eulogy because he knows no one else would. At least with his own eulogy, he can tell the world that he’s not just a speck of dust – or _is_ he?

The funeral ends in a day unlike others who usually held it for two days at least. Wonwoo still does not cry when they lowered the coffin of his late father. His mother does not say a word even when the two of them got home after the funeral. Nothing much changed then. His mother pretend that the funeral did not happen and Wonwoo didn’t bother asking if she was ever sad. He saw her crying sometime at night in her room while looking at a picture of the four of them – a _once_ happy family. But he does not enter. He does _not_ give her a hug and tell her that things will be alright. Because hugs were no longer a tradition or a thing they exchanged in this household since a long time ago and telling her that things will be alright would be a lie because things would _never_ be alright from now on.

If there’s one thing in common between Jeon Wonwoo and his mother is that they _love_ pretending. She pretends that _the_ funeral didn’t happen, that the divorce document was _never_ given to the court, and that Bohyuk did _not_ passed away. And Wonwoo pretends that his mother isn’t going crazy though it’s hard when he’s the only sane one in this household. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my ending notes are probably just going to bother y'all to leave me comments and stuffs. And to also to tell you to holler me at twitter because y'know... I post spoilers.
> 
> twitter: aesthetickwan


	3. Polaroid 1: Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies have feelings, Wonwoo's father taught him that.

His whole family, even his younger brother who back then was at the age of 5, were out for a picnic birthday celebration. It’s Wonwoo’s 7th birthday. It’s a pretty happy scenario if you asked the 7 years old Jeon Wonwoo. His mother made his favourite snack platter of nuggets and fries and his father had took the day off from his work to make sure he’s there to celebrate his son’s birthday and had even bought Wonwoo’s favourite ice cream cake. It was a day filled with laughter and smiles, even more when his parents had gotten him a polaroid camera. They took a photo with it, four of them with the assistance of his father because Wonwoo’s arms were still far too short to take the picture.

  


After the picture was taken, Wonwoo’s father taught him how to catch butterflies. He also learns that they should not keep the butterflies they have caught and the 7 year old him wondered why. His father says, “Butterflies _have_ feelings. They would feel sad if they’re caught. What would they feel being taken away from their families? You wouldn’t want that to happen to you too right, Won-ah? Your mother and I will feel _sad_ if ever someday someone takes you away.”

  


Wonwoo nods as he immediately release the caught butterfly, letting it fly away as he says his goodbye to the insect. That day Wonwoo learned about feeling sad.

  


But the current 17 year old Jeon Wonwoo or _even_ the 15 year old Jeon Wonwoo back then has forgotten how it feels like to be sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the polaroid chapters are counted as chapters itself and they're like a interval - a writing style I'm trying out as well. After this would be chapter 3, which brings back to the story. Also, if it isn't obvious, this story switches between present and past but not the future. And to make it clear, the polaroid (interval chapters) has in no way intercepting the past and present together since it's a small walk down Wonwoo's memory lane or sorts. Hope this doesn't confused you all. Also, again holler at me on my twitter or tumblr! Comments are also highly appreciated :>
> 
> twitter: aesthetickwan  
> tumblr: bo0seungkwan


	4. Chapter 3: Twenty Minutes After Wonwoo Tested Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Mingyu is left behind.

The ambulance and police car sirens blares loudly as those vehicles make their way in the school compound and at the scene of ‘accident’. Authorities or anyone in charge for that matter quickly loads the body of Jeon Wonwoo immediately into the ambulance before getting him to the nearest hospital while the alarmed teachers, or in this case, Jeon Wonwoo’s homeroom teacher, Miss Joo, tries to Wonwoo’s mother.

Many other students gathered around the scene are all feeling frighten, if not feeling traumatized over what had happened, especially the ones that were around during the incident of happening. And one of them happens to be Wonwoo’s best friend, Kim Mingyu, who is bawling in tears as he demands whoever is on the ambulance to let him in as well because he _is_ Jeon Wonwoo’s best friend. What _other_ prove or relationship does he need to be with someone he cares about?

Kim Mingyu is left behind as the ambulance then make way to the hospital. 

The lanky male then quickly though rather clumsy pockets his phone out and sends an immediate text to Lee Seokmin, another best friend of his and Wonwoo’s before he makes a run to the hospital, ignoring whatever shouts the teacher are yelling.

He hopes Seokmin would come by soon even though he didn’t know what hospital Wonwoo will be put into. (The other male is still on board the school bus to the national choir competition with a few others. Oh _how_ the other male’s reaction would be when he finds out.)

More importantly, he hopes Jeon Wonwoo _would_ stay alive.


End file.
